Episode 10
"Watch Out Miko: Panic Coaster" is the 10th episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on June 25, 1984. Synopsis When the Kyunkyuns and Chikkun go to a new amusement park called Magical Land, Dr. Bell becomes extremely jealous, and sabotages the rollercoaster they go on. Characters * Akira Nanda * Mukko * Meko * Chikkun Duck * Moko * Miko Nanda * Maki * Futsuko Nanda * Mechatan * Giji-Giji * Dr. Bell * Takkun Hat * Waruchin Encyclopedia Plot summary One afternoon, Miko's father Akira presents the Kyunkyuns with several day passes to a new amusement park, Magical Land. Akira is just as excited about the park as the girls, seeing as he helped design some of it, and cannot wait to see the park in action. However, Miko's mother Futsuko comes outside, asking Akira to help her out around the house. After she gives Akira a kiss, he gladly agrees. The Kyunkyuns and Chikkun promise they'll go with him another day, and begin to bike off towards the park, with the passes in hand. Unbeknownst to them, Giji-Giji was eavesdropping from under a nearby manhole cover. In the Nazumar, Dr. Bell is playing loves-me-loves-me-not over the Kyunkyuns with several daisies . After numerous failed attempts, Dr. Bell finally gets a "loves me" and celebrates, declaring his true luck was in the last flower of the bunch - but tackles Giji-Giji when he points out there's one flower left. Giji-Giji quickly relays what he heard about Chikkun and the Kyunkyuns going to Magical Land, which sends Dr. Bell into a jealous rage; Bell wanted to go to the park for his first date, and he assumes Chikkun is copying him. The Nazumar quickly cruises to the park. Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji spot the Chikkun's group and the Kyunkyuns walking around, with Chikkun and Takkun taking the lead. Bell chokes at the thought of going up to and talking to the Kyunkyuns. After a moment, Bell decides the girls must be following Chikkun around because of his "sweet facade", and begins to formulate a plan to get close based on this. As the group walks, they come across what appears to be a tall mustachioed individual in a trenchcoat, and a small child named Beroku in a kindergarten uniform - Giji-Giji and Dr. Bell in disguises, respectively. As "Beroku" notices the Kyunkyuns, he begins crying out for his older sister, jumping to and from the girls. Unfortunately, this is all a scheme to rub his face on them. Beroku's "teacher" pulls him back, asking the "child" to explain to the girls what's going on: they unwind a sob story about how Beroku was orphaned at a young age, and came to the park with his sister, who they now cannot find, and mourn the possibility that he'll be alone in the world now. The girls are moved by this, with Moko volunteering to be Beroku's older sister in the meantime. Chikkun finally realizes this is a scam when he sees a throbbing bell hanging from Beroku's neck. Chikkun yanks Bell away from Moko. He also calls out Bell for being so obvious to spot, and shouts, "You'd be nothing without the Waruchin!" Insulted, Bell proposes they fight hand-to-hand, and Takkun and Chikkun take Bell on while Mechatan has fisticuffs with Giji-Giji. After the Kyunkyuns wrangle Bell and throw him into the distance, they corner Giji-Giji, holding him just as accountable. Giji-Giji hurriedly jingly-jans away, albeit landing on Dr. Bell. Chikkun's group decides to finally go on some rides, but back in the Nazumar, Dr. Bell begins to toy around with the Waruchin. The group goes on a metal rollercoaster called the Jet Coaster. Things are fine, at first, but they soon notice Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji in a small floating pod craft. This is when the rollercoaster begins to gradually speed up; Bell declares to the group that he has modified the ride to go for one hundred loops, rather than ten loops. He promises to turn the coaster back to normal if the Kyunkyuns promise to go out with him - which, of course, they refuse. Vengeful, Dr. Bell presses a button on the pod craft's dashboard, which twists the Jet Coaster's tracks into spirals and makes its occupants spin around as they coast forward. Dr. Bell begins to have a change of heart when hearing the group's screams. He ponders what could be going on in his soul, which confuses Giji-Giji, so Bell begins thrashing Giji-Giji around. In the meantime, Takkun gives Chikkun a hefty plastic triangle - a mobile steering wheel - and tells Chikkun to put it in front of his seat. This gives Chikkun total control over the rollercoaster car, and he drives the group out of the spiral trap. Dr. Bell is surprisingly happy to see the girls are now out of danger. Giji-Giji asks if this means they can go on some of the rides as a duo, which turns Bell angry again; he claims this stage of the plan just brought Chikkun and the Kyunkyuns even closer. Dr. Bell unleashes a large boulder to roll down the track. Chikkun guides the coaster car out of its way, but Bell stops the track momentum, causing the car to roll back down towards the rebounding boulder. Luckily, Mechatan catches the boulder, and tosses it towards the villains' pod craft. Dr. Bell hurriedly has the Waruchin create an enormous medieval castle wall, complete with catapults and cannons. Mechatan shields the rest of the group from the weaponry, and unleashes his drill, blasting the wall to pieces. The shock from this impact causes the Waruchin to glitch out, sending the Jet Coaster area into a simulation of the prehistoric period. Dr. Bell is now stuck on the front of Chikkun's group's coaster car. Extremely realistic dinosaurs, and even a fire-breathing dragon, dog the car, terrifying Dr. Bell. On the other end of the simulation, Giji-Giji calls out for Bell; he is surprised Bell has not made his way back to him, remarking how "lonely" Dr. Bell seems to get when alone. Meanwhile, Bell thinks about how unhappy he is, in spite of his proximity to the Kyunkyuns, without Giji-Giji nearby. The group begins to drift into a new zone, precisely the middle of an interstellar space fight. Chikkun is able to shoot at oncoming spacecraft with his steering wheel. When an enormous ship with a laser comes close, Dr. Bell screams and climbs into the back of the car, grabbing onto Mechatan's arm. As it turns out, the Waruchin has just put the coaster car into a 3D movie playing in Magical Land. As the enormous ship fires its laser, it knocks the car out of the theatre and into a nearby pool - just missing Giji-Giji in the pod craft. The Kyunkyuns tease Dr. Bell for running away from Giji-Giji just when they'd been reunited. The coaster car begins to quickly sink. Takkun urges Chikkun to drive them out of the water, but the car is too heavy. Dr. Bell punches and kicks at Mechatan, telling him to pull them out of the water. Mechatan finally launches into the air, but in the process, knocks Bell onto the top of a nearby ferris wheel. Bell yells at Giji-Giji from a distance, telling him to bring the Waruchin, and yelling out to his lucky flower for help. In the meantime, the kids fly home on the Jet Coaster car, parking it in the front lawn of the Nanda house. Miko and Chikkun excitedly greet Miko's father, whom is very confused, and ask if dinner is ready. Allusions The rolling boulder that Dr. Bell sends down the Jet Coaster track is a reference to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=db5rRtOExbA the opening scene of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark]. When the Jet Coaster car begins to drift into the space simulation, the spacecraft shown are references to the TIE Fighters from the Star Wars franchise, and the Arcadia from Space Pirate Captain Harlock.